The Tangled World:Preludes
by Dizzy-no-Tanuki
Summary: these are my preludes to my series "The Tangled World" it will show you some of the origans, these count from there homes town to there powers. It will put the characters on the path to becoming part of the story
1. Demon or a Man?

Well I would like to say to my reader this is my preludes to my (hopefully) long running series "The Tangled World." These are here to show a bit of the characters backgrounds, depending on what type of feedback I get from these stories I will decide to keep going with this story or stop. I do need as much feedback as I can get I wanna know what you like or what you didn't like. There is also a form you can fill out to help me out creating characters for my stories, plz fill it out if you think you have a good character idea. I would like to say thank you to all who have read this far I hope you have a good read and like what you see.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the business, products, songs, and etc. used in these stories; I only own the characters I make.  
  
Prelude: 1.Demon or a Man?  
  
We find ourselves starting this story out in a small backwater town in Arkansas, the town of "Hot Springs" to be exact. In a small bowling lane off the road "Central Bowling" our story begins. Strange sounds came from all around but much was to be expected at this time of night and at this sort of place. This was a small and simple bowling alley, if you walked it the door led to a small hall that led to the front desk and behind that the lanes themselves. If you came in and turned right of the hall, hooked another right you'd come to a small area to buy food and play music on the jute box. If you turned left first, hooked a left again you'd come to a small arcade with games from about three or four years ago. If you just took a left and headed that way you'd come to the bathrooms, at this point a very strange young teen is flushing his hot red face with water. He was in his late teens about sixteen, six foot with dark brown hair he was a cute little guy, when he wanted to be. He was wearing a simple outfit just a black T-shirt, some fading black pants and black ten shoes, he was angry and out of his wits at this point. A not so good day gone worse by bowling a ten-point game, having everyone laugh at him, cause he accidentally put his score card up on the main monitors.  
  
He was fuming, still flushing his face with water, and trying to calm himself down. He decided it had been long enough the people out side must have forgotten and won't care about him, much as they always do, he sighed and walked out side. The tired little teen almost made it; he got to the hall thinking he was going to get out without a hassle. When he round the corner, came a roughneck guy that gave you the thought from looking at him "inbreeding" which might have been true. He laughed back to his friends deciding he'd make himself look good in front of them. He called to the teen "hey you, why'd you even come here, you suck at bowling, and you're not to good lookin', if you're tryin' to pick up someone". The teen sighed trying to calm himself, but this wasn't helping, the lights flickered a bit. When the kid didn't respond the redneck replied "hey can't you hear me talkin' 'bowy'" in his country accent. A low growl building up in his chest as this was slowly pushing him to his breaking point, a small bolt of electricity sparked out of the socket towards the kid but it only came out about a half an inch out, no one noticed it. The tall bully noticed the small growl and said "whatcha' gonna do, try and fight me you're to week to beat me" he had a good laugh looking back at his friends assuring them he'd get what he wanted out of this kid. At the other side a bulb blew up in the arcade, as the teen was about to snap. The ingrate knew all he had to do was push him once more to get him to fight him to make himself look like king of the lane as he took down, some kid that no one knew of cared about. The idiot made his last words to the kid makes sure it would hit him deep "why don't you just get out of here you're a loser, a nobody, no one knows you or cares about you, your nothin' but a worth..." At this the kid snapped and the lights flickered out and a song pumped on the jute box as this kid filled with adrenaline thinking about kicking his ass, it was "Slipknot's: Before I Forget". It was stuck on the course "I...am...a world before I am a man...I was a creature before I could stand...I will...remember before I forget...I...AM...A WORLD BEFORE I AM A MAN." The teen's short hair went strait up in one direction and turned a light azure color his eyes turned an electric gold. His shirt was seared off but electricity fling from now open light sockets, and plug, it came at him hungrily as if it wanted to be part of his body. He had his head hunched down huffing and puffing looking down, not quite in his mind right now. The lights flickered again, then a few more bulbs blew up as they turned back on the tall inbreeded man looked at the jute boxes about to yell at whoever put that song, but to his dismay no one was near the jute box. The jute box had been slightly charred from an electrical output. He turned and looked at the person standing that was standing not a few feet away from him. This wasn't the same person; no it couldn't be he thought to himself. The minnesinger man looked up and an evil look creped into his eyes as they reached the top of his sockets and raised his head with his gaze cackling. He had figured out he had done all of this some how. He sulked his torso over and came at the man without warning. His feet exploded off the ground his slack arms and torso failed forward in a corkscrew. The country boy didn't take this seriously he thought he could weather this attack. His mistake and it would be his last, as the deadly haymaker came at him his fingers arched. His fingers came about a half an inch away from his clothes, and then tore threw them and his flesh like a rag doll. Leaving huge gashes on his stomach chest and arm. The man with the azure hair flipped his torso; his body did a summersault, landing on his feet his back to the man. The changed man chuckled, he looked at his fingers to wipe the blood away but there was none. Before the teen could do anything else, the kid behind the desk pulled out a pistol to shoot. By the time the safety was off he flew out of the alley, at unnatural speeds. He was half way across town up the mountain standing up on the stone ledge at the parking lot. He said stating aloud "humph, no one will miss Zane Tortola." He darted off at his high speeds again.  
  
Second Disclaimer: The references to "redneck, roughneck, country boy, ingrate, idiot, and inbreed", are being made by some one who knows about them I was born in the south so I would not like to hear completes from readers about me using these words and titles  
  
Any question I would be delighted to answer them for you, as I stated in the beginning I would love to hear what you think about so far. Thank You for reading this far next prelude should be coming soon 


	2. What's Happening to Me?

Ok know I don't have any reviews yet but I'm still hopeful these stories come by charters not what's gonna happen to them after there stories that will come later when the full story is typed. Ok then people just hang in there and you'll see all the chars some time soon......I hope  
  
Prelude: 2 What's happening to me!?  
  
In a quite Dallas high school we find our tale begins. Tall boy changing clothes, in the locker rooms, he's very muscular in his appearance and has a fair blond hair with dark brown eyes. The speedy athlete is sweating from his track practice. He sighs not liking the prospects of going home to another boring afternoon, having is parents glorify him about how good of a boy he is cause of his after school activities. He slid on his pants, buttoned up his shirt, pulled up his backpack, and then threw his track stuff into his locker marked "Chance, Reynolds". Chance turned around about to leave, when he heard scrambling on the gravel from outside. He turned around at the queer sound, he didn't know what to do, then decided to walk to see what was going on. Chance shrugged of his worries for going home right now, his parents didn't care, he was a good kid, and they trusted him.  
  
Chance leaned out of the door for a peek when he saw the jock beating up a small kid. Chance knew who he was the school geek "Larry King" it wasn't his fault just his name. Most everyone made fun of him cause of his name and the fact that he was a bookworm. Chance vaulted forward he didn't like seeing people get picked on. This was just wrong three on one was massive a handicap, not to mention it was the quarterback and two linemen.  
  
Chance stop a few feet away as they kicked Larry and said "Jason stop that, what'd he do to you guys". Jason grinned at the two linemen Gary and Mark, and then replied "He did nothing he was just in the math class alone and we dragged him out he, he was getting smart with us". Chance though "duh he's a genius and you're an idiot jock who won't get anywhere after high school" chance though it wise not to say that. He started to come up with his retort when he heard Jason kick Larry again as Larry whimpered in anguish. Chance lurched forward and said his fist fling up shaking "I said stop that Jason, what do you think the coach is gonna say when he finds out". Jason, Gary, and Mark sniggered at the same time as Jason said, "The coach isn't going to do anything he told us we should 'relieve some stress' " Jason kicked him again. Chance snarled "I said stop that now let him go or you will be sorry" his fist started to glow a purplish black, chance didn't notice he was to mad. Jason saw and took it the geek had given Chance some sideshow lighting "And what are you gonna do? Bright light me". Chanced slung his fist forward not understanding or caring what Jason said. Jason didn't think he would really hit him he was the quarter back, what was a little track runner going to do. The blow connected with his face and the purple energy went away Jason's mass absorbing it. Jason's body started to get heavy, and he felt like he was going to collapse. Jason tried to throw a counter strike but when he did he lost his balance, his body gave way. He slammed into the ground hard with a loud yelp. Larry scuttled to his feet grabbing his broken glasses, running off in the other direction. Gary and Mark looked at each other bewildered, and they ran off two. Jason tried to look up yelling "I'll get you for this Reynolds I'll get for this, watch yourself tomorrow cause I'm comin' for you". Chance turned his hands shaking, not from fear of Jason, but fear of what he did. This wasn't human he knew it wasn't and he knew no one would look at him the same after this, so he dashed off.  
  
He told himself all he needed was some time to think to be alone and then it would all blow over. No one would care would they? He didn't know, but he didn't stop running, he was panting when he stopped at a drainpipe. He stopped for a moment and tousled threw his bag pulling out some snacks he knew he wasn't suppose to eat them. [not because he would get fat just because, the coach told him not too] But he didn't care right now he needed something to calm his nerves. He sighed wondering what would happen now that he had this ability, was it a gift or a curse he could not tell, at least not at this point. 


End file.
